1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to hinges.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, electronic devices, such as notebook computers, utilize hinge devices. A hinge device is typically located between a display and a main body of a notebook computer. A spring member is located on the hinge device. The spring member is resiliently deformed when the display is in a closed position, and rebounds to help rotate the display from the closed position to an open position when the notebook computer is opened. However, impact damage due to the rebound of the spring member when the display is open very quickly may eventually reduce the useful life of the notebook computer.